Ayato Sakamaki
Ayato Sakamaki (逆巻　アヤト Sakamaki Ayato) is the fifth son of the Sakamaki household and the youngest of the triplets. Ayato appears in the manga in Volume 1 that consists of twenty-two pages. Ayato is the first to appear in the first epilogue where Yui arrives at the Sakamaki house and stumbles upon him sleeping. Appearance Ayato is usually seen wearing white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black leather or denim jacket. He also wears a brown scarf and blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants. Ayato's is also seen his uniform where he wears and unbuttoned dress shirt with a black jacket. Also, he wears his black pants with one of its legs rolled up. He wears a pair of sneakers and an untied red tie to accompany his look. Ayato has messy reddish-brown hair just like that of his other brothers (Kanato, Liato, Reiji). The tips of his hair are a shades of blonde or ash brown. Personality He refers to himself most of the time as "ore-sama" and he calls Yui "chichinashi." Ayato loves to tease, much to Yui's dismay. Ayato is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices such as the iron maiden. That very device can be found in his room. He is also the type who always brags about himself, sometimes asking everyone to call him Ayato-sama. It is also noted that he eats a lot. He often gets into arguments with his brothers because of his rebellious attitude. He has an obsession with being the best due to his childhood problems with his mother. Ayato is one of the triplets along with Laito and Kanato. His mother, Cordelia, abused him as a child. As seen in the game, he is slapped by his mother and thrown into the water fountain for "punishment." Ayato usually insults his brothers by telling them off and calling them names. He is also very arrogant as he always calls himself the strongest and the best, and when things go his way, he acts unsurprised. Ayato is very arrogant and playful. He loves to play around and mess with Yui, calling her names like chinchinashi (flat-chested) and scaring her. He is a prankster and a very narcissistic boy, always claiming to be the best at everything. Ayato is also very possessive, a pervert, and enjoys seeing Yui suffer. He hates being told what to do and is impatient, so when he wants something, he’ll spare no time to get it. He also hates his mother Cordelia and has hopes to become the strongest vampire. History He's been raised by following the only rule of "never failing in order to be loved." Therefore, he associated being perfect with being worthy of any kind of love. Whenever he failed at a task, his mom taught him that the punishment was abuse and cruelty. This punishment made him narcissistic. Obviously, he never got a sane motherly love: he was only used by Cordelia to gain the attention of her husband. Ayato eventually grew to resent how his mom threatened him and tried to kill her once. In truth, all of the attention he needs to have is due to his deep need for love. Relationships Family Ayato seems to be close to his two younger brothers. This closeness can be seen in a flashback when he tries to help capture a bat that Kanato wanted to catch but failed. However, Ayato acts as if he is disgusted by his younger brothers. He loves to steal Kanato's teddy bear for fun just to pester him. Ayato does not have a good relationship with his mother, Cordelia, as she physically and mentally abused him as a child. Ayato has always despised her since he has always had to live up to her selfish expectations. He is despises his mother so much that he ends up murdering her while drinking her blood to his satisfaction. Karl is Ayato's father, and Ayato doesn't necessarily "hate" him. Ayato only holds a fiery aching to overthrow (kill) his father as the most powerful vampire and become the strongest. He drinks Yui's blood to become stronger. Karl's brother, Lord Ritcher, is Ayato's and all the other brothers' uncle. Ayato doesn't seem to bare any feelings toward the man, although he kills him for trying to touch Yui, his "possession." Ayato calls him an "old man." Ayato is most likely close to Yui since he follows her wherever she goes like a shadow. He sticks by her and constantly pesters and teases her, calling her'' "chinchinashi"'' (flat-chested). Yui Komori Ayato sucks Yui's blood on a regular basis as his "food supply" to make him stronger. Ayato is obsessed with Yui and her blood, as she tastes "sweet" and it's the best blood that he's ever tasted. Ayato once thought of Yui simply as a "toy," something he could play with whenever he wanted to, whenever he felt like it. As the game goes on, Ayato starts developing feelings for her and becomes very possessive of her, as seen when he doesn't want her looking, talking, or touching anyone but him. She is only allowed to have eyes for him. Abilities Extra Details Sakama.Ayato.full.1054737.jpg|Added by SiNafay Diabolik-lovers 00561.jpeg|Added by SiNafay 3154520784 1 10 0fpjvwrJ.png 992188 (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires